ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami of Darkness/Transcript
Cast (In order of appearance): Yugi, Yami, Téa, Solomon, Bandit Keith, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, Joey, Tristan, Odion Date: August 5, 2007 Running Time: 6:49 Transcript Intro YAMI: (singing in tune of "Don't Cha") Don't you wish your card games were fun like mine? Yugi's Room YUGI: (thinking) This chain should help keep my Millennium Puzzle safe from the various villains who are always challenging me to children's card games. YAMI: (appears as a hallucination behind Yugi) Hey, give me some time with that mirror. I need to apply my makeup. YUGI: God, you are such a slut. YAMI: Yeah? Well...you're really small. Look at you down there! You're like Smally McSmall. ...that's your name. Outside Game Shop TÉA: Hey, Yugi. YUGI: Hey, Téa. What do you think of my new chain? Pretty pimp, huh? TÉA: Teeheeheehee! It makes you look ridiculous! YUGI: Well, I think it looks sexy. TÉA: You look about as sexy as Mr. T! YUGI: Oh, shut up! Let's just go to school, okay? SOLOMON: Hmm. I wonder who they were? Title Sequence Outside TÉA: And then this one time, at Duel camp, I put my Deck in my-- YUGI: (interrupts) Hey, what's that? BANDIT KEITH: (disguised as fortuneteller) Step right up and I will reveal your future... in America! TÉA: What a crock! YUGI: Maybe he can tell me when I'll finally hit puberty! BANDIT KEITH: In order to tell your future, I'll need you to give me your necklace. YUGI: My puzzle? No way! Without it, I can't pretend to be good at card games. KEITH: Look, do you want your damn fortune told or not? YUGI: Well...okay then. (hands over the Puzzle) KEITH: I predict that you are a gullible idiot... in America! (runs off with Puzzle) Mwahahaha! ...in America. TÉA: Yugi, I hate to break this to you, but you totally deserved that. YUGI: Hey, come back! You didn't even tell me my fortune! (chases) Hmm... he must be hiding inside this abandoned warehouse. Inside Warehouse KEITH: Welcome, Yugi! I see you've fallen right into my trap... in America! Now let's have a children's card game to decide who gets to keep your Millennium Item! YUGI: But, you've already stolen it from me. If anything, I should be challenging you. KEITH: Look, can we just play the card game? YUGI: You're new to this whole stealing thing, aren't you? Outside TÉA: Running! BAKURA: (very awkward, still British) Yo, Téa. How's it hanging, dude? TÉA: What the hell did you just say to me? BAKURA: I'm trying to sound more American, so people won't pick on me as much. TÉA: Well, stop it! You sound like you're from the 1970s! BAKURA: Oh, come on baby, cut me some slack. Let's hang out together. It'll be totally cool. TÉA: Somebody help! Bakura's gone insane! FLORENCE: Now that SHE’S out of the way, I can concentrate on finding gay people! (pulls out Millennium Ring) Come on, little gaydar, work your magic. (Inside Warehouse) KEITH: It's time to duel! In America! YUGI: I don't know who you are, but I won't let you keep my puzzle. I summon the Frustrated Celtic Guardian! CELTIC GUARDIAN: I am so frustrated. BANDIT KEITH: Your frustrated elf is no match for my Machine monsters... in America! ("Mr. Roboto" plays in background) YUGI: (thinking) Wait a minute... those monsters look kinda familiar. (out loud) Who ARE you? Show yourself! (Bandit Keith throws off hood) Oh, my God, it's Bandit Keith! I had no idea! Super special awesome plot twist! KEITH: Yes, it's me, Bandit Keith. But I'm being controlled by somebody who isn't American. YUGI: You mean, you're being manipulated? KEITH: That's right, little Yugi. MARIK: (speaking through Bandit Keith) With my Millennium Rod, I can take control of whoever I want. YUGI: And you chose Bandit Keith? Why the hell would you choose Bandit Keith? He sucks! MARIK: It's simple. Americans are very easy to brainwash. Isn't that right, mind slave? KEITH: Whatever you say, Mr. President. (cut to Domino High School) JOEY: We've gotta save Yugi! So let's just skip school for the fiftieth time. TRISTAN: You'd think they would've expelled us by now. COACH: What is the meaning of this? You kids should be wearing your extremely tight gym shorts. JOEY: Nyeh, sorry coach, but there's been an emergency. TRISTAN: Somebody spoiled the new ''Harry Potter'' book for Téa, and she's very upset. TÉA: All my fanfics are worthless now. (sniffles) Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo! COACH: My pink sweater is moved by your story. By all means, take the day off school! TÉA: Why didn't we just tell him the truth? TRISTAN: Because lying is fun! Inside Warehouse FLORENCE: (thinking) It looks like my Millennium Ring has led me to this warehouse. I haven't seen gay readings this strong since that screening of Showgirls. Hmm... that looks like Bandit Keith and Yugi. Someone must be manipulating this duel. Someone with a Millennium Item! KEITH: The Millennium Puzzle belongs to me! Wait a minute... this thing wasn't made in America! It must be destroyed! (smashes the Millennium Puzzle) YUGI: No! My chick magnet! BAKURA: (swinging in on a rope) This looks like a job for Limey Man! (hits Bandit Keith) BANDIT KEITH: Whoaaawhoaaawhoaa in America! (falls off the platform) YUGI: Bakura! You saved me! BAKURA: I'm here to kick ass and drink cups of tea. And I'm all out of tea. YUGI: I can't believe he broke my puzzle. I guess I'd better start putting it back together. YAMI BAKURA: (thinking) Yes, Yugi. And when you do, there'll be a part of my soul inside it! Then, in about five hundred episodes, I'll put my evil plan into motion! I'm so diabolical it hurts. They don't call me Florence for nothing. BAKURA: Here, Yugi. You forgot this piece. YUGI: Hey thanks! Wow, you're being really helpful today, It's... kinda weird. BAKURA: My mummy says I'm a good boy! YUGI: You know, Bakura, I think I might be starting to respect you. BAKURA: Thanks, Yugi. Oh, bugger! (falls off platform) Oh, my sensitive little bottom! YUGI: Yeah, forget what I just said. BAKURA: Catch you later, dude. YUGI: Bye, Bakura! Try not to get beat up on the way to school! FLORENCE: Heh-heh... SUCKER. MARIK: You have failed me Bandit Keith! And for that, you will suffer my wrath. ("La Marseillaise" plays in Keith's head) KEITH: There's a voice in my head! And it's French! The exact opposite of American! (begins swinging a pipe around) No! Stop torturing me! Okay, I admit it! I'm not really American, I'm Canadian! Is that what you wanted to hear, you bastard? (starts a fire) (Outside Warehouse) TÉA: Look! That building's on fire! Somebody must be in big trouble! TRISTAN: Let's forget about Yugi and help these guys instead! Inside Warehouse YUGI: Uhhhhn! Uhhhn! God, what was I thinking, getting that chain? I must be the dumbest anime character ever. Outside Warehouse TRISTAN: We're coming in! (touches door and hand sizzles) Ahaha! The door hurt me, Joey! JOEY: Here, let me do it! (kicks at door) Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! Inside Warehouse YUGI: Getting...so...hot...Don't know...if I'll... make it... (Outside Warehouse) JOEY: (kicks at door) Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! (Inside Warehouse) YUGI: It sure would be nice if my friends showed up to help. (Outside Warehouse) JOEY: (kicks at door) Nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh! (Inside Warehouse) YUGI: Okay, seriously, where the hell are those guys? JOEY and TRISTAN: (break in) Nyeh! TRISTAN: Boo-yah! KEITH: (runs out) Help! This building's haunted! By French people! JOEY: Yug'! What're you doin'? We gotta get outta here! YUGI: I...can't leave yet. Without my Puzzle... I can't be... a main character... Outside Warehouse TÉA: We didn't start the fire! It was always burning, since the world's been turning! Zoh my god, it's my Yugi-muffin! JOEY: Don't worry, Téa. Aside from some third-degree burns and severe mental scarrin', he should be just fine. TRISTAN: I'm a fireman! Elsewhere MARIK: It seems Bandit Keith was a waste of time. It looks like we'll just have to try again tomorrow night. ODION: Gee, Brain, what're we gonna do tomorrow night? MARIK: The same thing we do every night, binky-boy. Try to take over the world! Ending: "Pinky and the Brain" theme plays CAPTION: téa ships harry and hedwig Stinger YAMI MARIK: (as Ash from "Army of Darkness") All right, you primitive screwheads, listen up. This... is my BOOMSTICK! Post-ending: somewhere in Canada KEITH: (wearing a Canadian flag on his head) It sure is good to be back home... in Canada! 2x01